Another Day, Another Battle
by wolf-sister
Summary: Voyager is faced with yet another alien threat and the story unfolds as answers are supplied. First chapter is just a small teaser. Enjoy. {2nd chapter up- set before the first}
1. The Teaser

Title: Another Day, Another Battle  
  
Written by wolf-sister  
  
Chapter 1: The Teaser  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, ships, aliens from the show however I own all of the stuff I happen to have made up.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a Voyager fic so be nice J  
  
***  
  
"REPORT" Captain Kathryn Janeway shouted to her bridge crew as the USS Voyager NCC-74656 was rocked by another blast to the aft shields.  
  
"Shields are down to 56% Captain," the tall, dark, Vulcan Tactical officer reported without delay. Even in the face of danger he remained calm and focused on the task at hand.  
  
Damage reports were filtering in from all decks, one by one, vital systems were becoming damaged.   
  
Lt. Torres the half Klingon/Human Chief Engineer was already assigning and dispatching repair crews to the damaged areas. The crew of Voyager was well trained, not surprising since they had spent the last seven years in the Delta Quadrant defending themselves and the ship they now called home.  
  
"Captain, they're coming around for another attack run," Tom Paris, the sandy haired Lieutenant called out.  
  
Janeway could think of no other solution apart from disabling the enemy ship as negotiation had clearly failed when they had attempted it earlier. If possible she would have preferred a peaceful solution but she knew that you rarely got what you wanted.   
  
"Tuvok, torpedoes, full spread," Janeway barked the command and he immediately complied.  
  
"Their warp engines are off-line, and impulse engines are working at approximately half capability," the handsome first officer, Chakotay, informed the Captain.  
  
"Good, lets see if we have their attention, hail them," she told Harry Kim, the operations officer, as she fixed her dark blonde hair back into place not wishing to look like the battle had taken its toll on her.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I'd appreciate it if you'd review because feedback means more updates, more often.  
  
Also this is only the teaser and everything will be explained in upcoming chapters. 


	2. A Rumour

Title: Another Day, Another Battle  
  
Written by wolf-sister  
  
Chapter 2: A Rumour  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, ships, aliens from the show however I own all of the stuff I happen to have made up.  
  
***  
  
Lieutenant Tom Paris walked into the mess hall and scanned the room, looking for someone to share his rumour with. He saw Neelix walking around the tables talking to the crew, easing worries, offering encouragement, lending a sympathetic ear. One of his jobs was as a Morale Officer, he was fulfilling his role to the best of his ability, and this was a valued fact by the crew.  
  
Tom was about to walk over to where Neelix was stood when he spotted his best friend aboard Voyager, Harry Kim, and he changed his course but not before catching Neelix's eye and indicating that he should join the two of them when the opportunity arose.  
  
Tom sat down and the normal small talk ensued between the friends but when Neelix joined the table Tom could wait no longer to share with the two what he had heard but he didn't want to blurt out the information so he attempted to casually slide it into the conversation. A few minutes passed and Tom got tired waiting for his opening so he instead interrupted the conversation that was going on in front of him.  
  
"So, you'll never guess what?" Tom predicted to his two crewmates, his tone saying that they wouldn't.  
  
The other two looked at each other, Harry giving a small shrug not knowing what Tom was obviously desperate to tell them. Neelix was also unsure of what the lieutenant wanted to share with him and he was normally ahead in the department of the ships happenings. This was an advantage of his duties in the mess hall, which allowed him to keep up with what was going on among the crew aboard Voyager.  
  
Due to both of his friends body language Tom could determine that neither knew what he was about to tell them which made him happy as he didn't want the 'news' to be spread before he had chance to be the one doing the spreading.  
  
He lowered his voice as if it was a big secret, and it could have been as far as Neelix and Harry knew and said, "You know how we are approaching this planet? Well apparently, the inhabitants want to actually help us. The meetings are being set up and there's talk of the crew being allowed shore leave."  
  
The news was given time to sink in as Tom looked at the reactions of his two friends, both of which seemed to be pleased at the news. They were all thinking that the whole crew could do with a break, life having been difficult in the Delta Quadrant and every opportunity where a rest and help could be gained were put to there full advantage.  
  
Next the three spoke about what they would do if the chance to relax somewhere other than the holodecks did arise. Of course none of them knew what the planet was like so it was all guesswork based on what they wanted to do at that particular moment in time.  
  
"Well I think that B'Elanna and I could spend some quality time together, where they would be no risk of us getting interrupted." Tom said smiling at the thought of what the two of them could get up to, given the assurance they wouldn't be disturbed.  
  
Neelix told his two friends what he might do, "I imagine I would enjoy looking around the area and seeing what foodstuff grows there. Also I'd like to look around the trading areas and see if anything there catches my eye. You never know when you'll find a treasure."  
  
Harry wasn't too sure what he wanted to do apart from enjoy the time to relax and unwind but before he could voice his thoughts Captain Janeway, using the ship-wide communicator announced that there was to be a senior staff meeting immediately.  
  
The three exchanged knowing glances, suspecting they knew what the meeting was to be about, and the three of them rose to make their way to the situation room.  
  
***  
  
A/N- Sorry it took so long to update but I went back to school and was bombarded by homework and coursework.  
  
Also I would appreciate it if readers would review. 


End file.
